Usuario discusión:186.108.82.105
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Wiki Yu-Gi-Oh! en español! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Megamorfo. ¿Por qué no ' '. De esta forma será mucho más fácil saber qué páginas has editado y se te atribuirá tu trabajo en el wiki, además te será de ayuda a la hora de comunicarte con el resto de la comunidad. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Rare Hunter (Discusión) 22:46 29 sep 2012 usuario pues , si , mi nombre es agustin y creo que les falta el paquete de expancion (la baraja del principiante) que tiene a el guerrero del camino o a el berserker de basura en su portada , no recuerdo bien , tambien quiero decir que ya tengo cuenta y una vez practicamente cree el arquetipo "alienigena" dando mucha informacion (no tenia mi cuenta en ese tiempo por lo que practicamente todo se perdio) ,sin embargo como alguien que usa este wiki desde ase mucho les pregunto : ¿saven si yugioh world championship 2012 ya salio , porque estoy por bender mi DS y comprarme una 3DS XL y como los juegos estan caros quisiera que ese juego sea el que me venga con la consola (aparte es muy largo : ))? saludos Agustin Destinato Aclaraciones Hola, creo que hay algunas pequeñas cosas por aclarar. Primero, las páginas de discusión de cada usuario están disponibles para dejar mensajes y comunicarse pero no para que el propio usuario escriba allí (digamos que es como una casilla de correos donde los usuarios pueden dejarse mensajes). Si debes exponer algo ante la comunidad en general del wiki, para eso cada usuario registrado tiene disponible su propio blog personal. Ese por el que preguntas es un deck, no una expansión, las expansiones consisten en sobres cuyas cartas que contiene son al azar. Los decks tienen por contenido un numero de cartas determinado y todas son especificas. Existe una baraja de inicio que coincide con tu descripción, la Baraja de Inicio 2009 (Guerrero del Camino) y la Baraja de Inicio Herramientas del Duelista incluye la carta Destructor de Basura que tal vez sea la que decías, porque la carta Berserker de Basura nunca fue incluida incluida en un Deck. Por ultima sobre tu pregunta, ese videojuego todavia no a salido ni siquiera en Japón y todavia no hay noticias sobre su fecha lanzamiento o desarrollo. Como podría salir el próximo año o el siguiente si es que no lo cancelan, nadie lo sabe. Cualquier duda no olvides preguntar, saludos. --Rare Hunter (discusión) 03:20 30 sep 2012 (UTC) Arquero de Basura gracias , ha y queria decirles que la carta "arquero de basura" esta disponible en el sobre de expancion world championship 9 , en la pagina a continuacion aparesen todas las cartas existentes que esten en un sobre y su listado (tambien dice como conseguirlos , pero eso era porque es una guia ) , recuerden por favor que esa es la edicion del 2010. http://www.gamefaqs.com/ds/978594-yu-gi-oh-5ds-world-championship-2010-reverse-of/faqs/59155 http://www.gamefaqs.com/ds/612092-yu-gi-oh-5ds-world-championship-2011-over-the/faqs/61940 esta de abajo es una edicion mas reciente , la del 2011 , desde ya saludos , agustin destinato PD: yo ya he editado la carta guerrero de basura por mi cuenta ; ) :Esos no son sobres de expansión "reales", son listas de cartas que contienen los sobres ficticios dentro de esos 2 videojuegos, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia y Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus. --Rare Hunter (discusión) 18:56 30 sep 2012 (UTC) ha , ok , yo no savia , igual grax .186.108.82.105 19:45 30 sep 2012 (UTC)elLOLviveenmi186.108.82.105 19:45 30 sep 2012 (UTC) esa sera mi firma a partir de ahora XD